Blooper
Bloopers (often referred to as BloobersSuper Mario Bros. English instruction booklet, page 13.Super Mario Bros. 3 English instruction booklet, page 36.Yoshi instruction booklet, pages 4, 5, 12 on NES and pages 3, 4, 11 on Game Boy. until Paper Mario, though Blooper was in use beforehandHiroo Tochikubo, How to Win at Super Mario Bros., Tokuma Shoten, 1987, ISBN 4-19-720003-XC. Page 15.Tatsumi Yamashita, The Official Nintendo Player's Guide, Tokuma Shoten, 1987, ISBN 999832369X. Page 30.Nintendo Power Volume 13. Page 8.) are squid-like creatures that are found in the ocean. They made their first appearance in Super Mario Bros., and various kinds of them have appeared in most ''Mario'' games since, normally as enemies. Mario Party 8 was the first game to feature a Blooper as a playable character. Bloopers come in different sizes and colors, though the original variety shown in Super Mario Bros. is white and roughly the size of a Koopa Troopa. They possess varying numbers of arms (ranging from four to up to ten visible limbs) of various lengths, which help them move and are in some of their appearances used directly to attack the player. As shown in some games, like the ''Mario Kart'' series, Bloopers can survive in and out of the water. The name "Blooper" is a pun on "bloop", an onomatopoeia for the sound of bubbles breaching the surface of water. Bloopers use high-pitched warbling to communicate. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. Bloobers first appear in ''Super Mario Bros., and are found in all of the water-based sections in World 2; they follow Mario continuously, although they cannot touch the ground, a drawback that persists in later 2D games. As a result, they move in a regular zig-zag pattern. They will inflict damage on contact, and can be defeated with a fireball from Fiery Mario or invincibility from a Starman . In Super Mario All-Stars, they are depicted as pink rather than white. A Bloober serves as a fake Bowser at the end of World 6's castle, where it will be revealed as it falls into the lava if the player defeats it with fireballs. ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels features Bloobers that can fly through the air the same way they swim through the water; they act the same way as they did in Super Mario Bros. The airborne Bloobers can be jumped on for 1000 points, with this difference being brought about by Mario's complete inability to stomp while swimming in early games. Due to Bloobers sharing their palette with Goombas in this game and the previous one, they appear a tan and brown color; in Super Mario All-Stars, all Bloobers, including the airborne ones, are pink; in Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, the flying Bloober is off-white. Despite being the same coded object, the flying Bloober is considered a completely distinct enemy by Encyclopedia Super Mario Bros.''Page 27}} of 「スーパーマリオブラザーズ百科: 任天堂公式ガイドブック」 (''Super Mario Bros. Hyakka: Nintendo Kōshiki Guide Book, or "Super Mario Bros. Encyclopedia: Nintendo Official Guide Book") ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Super Mario Bros. 3 has normal Bloobers, now half the size they were previously, along with featuring two new types of Bloobers: Scattering Bloobers and Bloober Babies. Scattering Bloobers behave like an average Bloober, but are followed by three or four Bloober babies. She can send her children in every direction, making it more difficult to swim, and the children will return to her after a short time. Just like in Super Mario Bros., in this game Bloobers are originally white, but are pink in Super Mario All-Stars. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Bloopers, also called Gesso'Bogenn, Tim, and Doug Walsh. ''Super Mario Sunshine BradyGames Official Strategy Guide. Page 5., reappear in Super Mario Sunshine after eleven years of absence in the Super Mario series, albeit with a different look. This is the first game where Bloopers are found on dry land, spitting Goop. Spraying them with water stuns them briefly. Mario can simply jump on Bloopers to defeat them, which will yield a Coin. If one of these Bloopers fall in the water, they disappear in a cloud of smoke. Bloopers can be found in Ricco Harbor, the King Boo battle in Hotel Delfino's Casino Delfino, and Noki Bay. Jumping Bloopers also make their first and only appearance in this game. In addition, special Bloopers that Mario can ride on called Blooper Racers appear. These Bloopers do not attack Mario and are owned by Big Daddy. Green Bloopers are the slowest, but can be steered the easiest. Yellow Bloopers have average speed and average steering. Purple Bloopers are the fastest, but have poor steering. If Mario runs into a wall or obstacle while riding one of these Bloopers, he will lose a life. Blooper Racers are found only in Ricco Harbor, where Mario must use them to race on a track or collect all Red Coins, within a time limit. An extremely large Goop-spitting Blooper known as Gooper Blooper also appears in Super Mario Sunshine. It is first encountered in Ricco Harbor, where it must be battled twice. Later, it must be fought for a third time when it reappears in Noki Bay. ''New Super Mario Bros. Bloopers reappear in ''New Super Mario Bros. as uncommon enemies. They only appear in World 3-3, though they are seen in large amounts. Bloopers have the same movements as they did in Super Mario Bros. and still can be defeated by getting hit with a fireball or Star. Blooper Nannies and Blooper Babies also reappear in this game. There is a variation that avoids the player in one of the bonus rooms. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Bloopers reappear in Super Mario Galaxy, where they are found in the Buoy Base Galaxy and the Deep Dark Galaxy. If Mario approaches them, they will start chasing him, swimming irregularly, as in the other games. They can even chase him to the surface of the water. If they hit Mario, they will damage him and release ink. Bloopers can be defeated with a spin or a Koopa Shell, but cannot be jumped on. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Bloopers appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii at World 4-4 and World 8-4. This game introduces a new ability for Bloopers: they are able to hide behind scenery and in Warp Pipes. When Mario passes by a Blooper, it will quickly shoot out of its hiding spot. Blooper Nannies also appear in this game and also have this ability. Bloopers are resistant to being frozen; if hit by an ice ball, they quickly break free from the ice. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Bloopers reappear in Super Mario Galaxy 2, behaving the same way as in the predecessor. They appear only in Starshine Beach Galaxy. They are found in the deepest body of water that surrounds the largest tower in both missions. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Bloopers reappear in Super Mario 3D Land, behaving much the same way as they did in most previous games, following the player through the water, albeit slower and less accurate than usual. They also have the ability to whirl around underwater. Bloopers can be defeated with a ground-pound, boomerang, fireball, tail whip, or as Statue Mario. Additionally, landing on them from above does nothing to the player, but the Blooper is not harmed either. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Bloopers make another appearance in the Nintendo 3DS title New Super Mario Bros. 2. Here, they appear only in World 3-5, but they do maintain the traits that they had in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. ''New Super Mario Bros. U''/''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' Bloopers re-appear in the Wii U and Nintendo Switch games New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, where they act the same as they did in the predecessors. They have their own level in the Wii U game, Blooper's Secret Lair, which is located in Acorn Plains. They also appear in Tropical Refresher in Sparkling Waters. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Bloopers re-appear in Super Mario 3D World. Instead of having their characteristic swimming pattern, they now turn sideways and charge at Mario's direction when they spot him. As in Super Mario 3D Land, they can be defeated with the same attacks, and can also be defeated with cat claws. They appear only in Rammerhead Reef, Gargantuan Grotto, and Pipeline Boom Lagoon. ''Super Mario Maker''/''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS''/''Super Mario Maker 2'' Bloopers re-appear as enemies in Super Mario Maker and Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS. They function the same as previous games, except in the New Super Mario Bros. U game style, since they will not spin around when the vocals occur. They can be placed out of water like Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, but always use the original white underwater palette for the Super Mario Bros. style, regardless of location. In the Course Maker, Bloopers can be placed as enemies, and can be shaken to turn into a Blooper Nanny. Like many enemies, they can be enlarged by a Super Mushroom and given wings, the latter of which will make them move much faster. They can be placed in Warp Pipes, Bill Blasters, Blocks, and tracks. Bloopers re-appear in Super Mario Maker 2. In the Super Mario 3D World style, they attack by turning sideways and charging at Mario. ''Super Mario Run'' In Super Mario Run, Bloopers do not make a physical appearance, but one appears as statue during the Mario Kart event, with the Banana and Mario Kart statues. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Bloopers do not appear physically in Super Mario Odyssey, but a drawing of one appears on Peach's fan when she appears in Bowser's Kingdom. DIC cartoons Bloobers, also referred to as Bloopers, appear in two episodes of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!: 20,000 Koopas Under the Sea and Mario of the Deep. In these episodes, they are portrayed as King Koopa's primary aquatic minions and perform the bulk of his duties. One is described as an octopus and claims he can defeat the Mario Bros. with seven arms behind his back, despite having only six. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Bloobers, as well as Scattering Bloobers and Bloober babies, appear in several episodes of the show, such as in Mush-Rumors, Oh, Brother! and Recycled Koopa. Here, they are common enemies Mario and his allies face, although none of them play a prominent role. Nintendo Comics System Several Bloopers made a small appearance in the Nintendo Comics System story Love Flounders, where they are among the group of sea creatures trying to get Mario to become Bertha's boyfriend, so one of them will not have to. Nintendo Adventure Books In Leaping Lizards, some Bloopers try to attack Luigi while he is traveling through Water Land, but he avoids them. Later, some more Bloopers appear in a pool of water Luigi falls into while exploring Iggy Koopa's secret lab. The Bloopers spray Sleepy Ink at Luigi, but if he has a Frog Suit, he can deflect the goop. After dispelling the ink, Luigi frightens the Bloopers away by making a scary face, and finds a pogo stick they were guarding. ''Yoshi'' series ''Yoshi'' Bloobers make an appearance as one of the six falling objects in Yoshi. Bloober's sprite in this game is similar to its sprite from Super Mario Bros. 3. ''Yoshi's Safari'' In Yoshi's Safari, yellow-colored Bloopers appear as flying enemies who will try to harm Mario and Yoshi by ramming them; these Bloopers must be defeated by blasting them repeatedly with Mario's Super Scope. Also of note, the mech built and utilized by Iggy Koopa resembles a large Blooper. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' Yoshi's Island DS features Bloopers appearing in early stages of World 3, where they will try to attack a Yoshi by hopping up and down in bodies of water. Bloopers can be easily defeated by being eaten, hit by an egg, or jumped upon. Three of them appear in the Aquatic Enemy Exhibit of the Island Museum. Eating them won't make Yoshi produce an egg. ''Yoshi's New Island'' A few Bloopers appear as enemies in Spray Day Mayday, a level from Yoshi's New Island. Specifically, they appear during the level's Submarine Yoshi section, where they try to swim into Yoshi in the same way as in previous appearances. Bumping into a Blooper causes Submarine Yoshi to slow down briefly, but the enemies can be defeated by shooting them with a missile. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Bloobers can be encountered as enemies in the Sea and in and near the Sunken Ship. An extremely large Bloober, known as King Calamari, also appears as a boss in the Treasure Room of the Sunken Ship. In battle, Bloobers have low defense but high attack. As such, they can be easily defeated, but can do a good amount of damage. They also use their Ink Blast ability to do a large amount of damage. Despite being aggressive in most other games, Bloobers have a high tendency to flee from battle. ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario'' In Paper Mario, three large Bloopers appear in the Toad Town Tunnels. Here, they are called "Bloopers" for the first time in-game, as in all previous named appearances they were referred to as "Bloobers". The Bloopers guard specific areas; one is guarding the Shrink Stomp Badge, one guards the upper-West side with the Warp Pipes to Goomba Village, Koopa Village, and Dry Dry Outpost, and one guards the lower-East side with the Warp Pipes to Yoshi's Village, Shiver City, Rip Cheato's hidden room, and the Ultra Boots. Which one he fights when reaching these areas depends on if he's fought any of the others yet; Blooper is always the first one seen, Electro Blooper is the 2nd to find, and the Super Blooper always appears last. While the last two are optional, Mario must obtain the Ultra Boots during Chapter 6, thus requiring at least one Blooper battle. The regular Blooper is the weakest and smallest of the three Bloopers in the game. One of its more notable features is that it floats, meaning it will have to be jumped on or have a special attack used on it. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' A Blooper appears as the second required boss in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. This Blooper's tentacles are blocking the way to Petal Meadows and Mario has to hit its visible tentacle with his Hammer or jump on it. This makes the Blooper angry, causing it to attack Mario. During battle, it hangs off the ceiling, leaving the player to attack its tentacles, thus making this the first game in which a Blooper's tentacles are referred to as such and fought separately. After both the L. Tentacle and R. Tentacle are defeated, it will fall to the ground and become vulnerable. Although Bloopers do not appear as regular enemies in the Mario sections of the game, they do appear in Bowser's underwater level. They are enemies that can simply be taken care of by breathing flames at them. After Bowser gets out of the water and is talking to Kammy Koopa, he can be heard saying, "I swallowed a dang Blooper!" Luigi also has a partner named Blooey, who is a tough Blooper that Luigi accidentally threw into lava during his journey, thinking nothing of it. Blooey supposedly will keep following Luigi around until he gets his revenge, as he states. Blooey appears in Chapter 3. He surprisingly appears in Chapter 8 before the Shadow Queen is beaten, being darker and more forgiving to Luigi. Goombella notes that Blooey is a strange Blooper for the fact that he can live on land. However, Bloopers being able to live on land previously appeared in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, the original Paper Mario, and Super Mario Sunshine. ''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Paper Mario, Bloopers appear as somewhat common enemies in The Tile Pool, where they will attack the player by persistently following them and trying to touch them; as Mario and Princess Peach have no useful underwater attacks when the Tile Pool is first ventured through, players will need to use a Pixl or Bowser's fire breath to defeat Bloopers. A very large Blooper known as Big Blooper appears as a boss in the Tile Pool as well. It uses its tentacles to attack and can be defeated by having Bowser breathe fire on the red tentacles. Since Bloopers are weak enemies, they take double damage, as opposed to Cheep Cheeps. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Bloopers in their New Super Mario Bros. Wii design, along with their boss Gooper Blooper, appear in Paper Mario: Sticker Star, once again floating above ground. After one of the Royal Stickers fall on Gooper Blooper, it turns him and his Bloopers into hostile Poison Bloopers that has polluted much of the sea. Some even help Kamek separate Wiggler's body segments. Poison Bloopers can also be encountered as common enemies. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' In Paper Mario: Color Splash, Bloopers appear as a common enemy in Plum Park, Vortex Island, Lighthouse Island, and Fortune Island. In the later three, Bloopers are replaced with Boos when Mario enters the Parallel World pipes. In the game, Mario can encounter Bloopers, Blooper Stacks, and Poison Bloopers. A colorless spot that resembles a Blooper can be found at the entrance of the Violet Passage. Blooper targets that must be hit by Cannonballs also appear in the level, and award Mario twenty points. ''Mario Party'' series Bloopers and related enemies make appearances in several minigames in Mario Party, being part of the background or a board or minigame element. ''Mario Party'' In Mario Party, Bloopers appear in the minigames Mushroom Mix-Up, Bumper Balls, and Bombs Away, taking away any losing characters who fall into the water. ''Mario Party 2'' In Mario Party 2, a picture of a Blooper is depicted on the central platform of Torpedo Targets, and a Blooper appears as one of the fossilized characters in Crazy Cutter. In the desert area of the Mystery Land board, there is a drawing in the sand in the shape of a Blooper. Reprising their role from some previous minigames in Mario Party, Bloopers also take losing characters in Abandon Ship, Bumper Balls and Bombs Away offscreen. Lastly, a mechanical Blooper appears in the bottom right portion of the Space Land board. ''Mario Party 3'' In Mario Party 3, two giant Bloobers (a child and its mother) appear on the board Deep Bloober Sea as obstacles, moving the player's character to different spaces all over the game's board. Other, smaller Bloobers appear throughout the board, some pulling along clams. ''Mario Party 4'' Bloopers are one of the several enemies players can avoid in Manta Rings from Mario Party 4. If the player collides with one, the player loses one point. ''Mario Party 6'' A giant Blooper also appears in Mario Party 6 in the minigame Blooper Scooper. Here, players have to avoid the whirl pool that the giant Blooper creates. This Blooper also appears in the page of the Miracle Book. Unlike most Bloopers, which only have stubby arms, this Blooper has at least three long tentacles, despite real squid only having two. ''Mario Party Advance'' In Mario Party Advance, a unique Blooper appears as the guardian of the Mushroom Beacon and as a suspect in Sploosh!. ''Mario Party 8'' In Mario Party 8, Blooper appears for the first time as a playable character, unlocked by completing the Star Arena Mode and having Blooper as the opponent in Bowser's Warped Orbit. However, if Hammer Bro is unlocked instead, the player must play through the Star Arena again until Blooper is faced and beaten as an opponent. In the game, Blooper floats like Boo. Blooper's default partner in this game is Hammer Bro. ''Mario Party DS'' In Mario Party DS, the description for the Kamek's Inkwell Board Feature mentions that Kamek squeezed the ink from a Blooper. ''Mario Party 9'' In Mario Party 9, a large Blooper appears as the stage boss of the Blooper Beach board. In its boss minigame, Blooper Barrage, players are on a ship shooting cannonballs at it with their cannons, while Blooper jumps out of the water to throw Urchins at the players. When his health reaches halfway, he begins to throw two Urchins at once. When defeated, he appears dazed in the water before exploding. He is one of the minions Bowser uses in Bowser's Block Battle. ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Bloopers appear in various minigames in Mario Party: Island Tour as well as an item on the Perilous Palace Path board, known as Blooper Choppers, which cuts an opponent's roll in half. ''Mario Party 10'' Bloopers are once again non-playable characters in Mario Party 10. One appears at an Unlucky Space in Whimsical Waters in Mario Party mode in the circle with Dragoneel Spaces; when the player lands on said Unlucky Space, the Blooper inks them, preventing them from using Special Dice Blocks on the next turn. Several Bloopers also appear in the same board in Bowser Party mode, obscuring spaces with ink as part of the Risky Route event. Similar to Blooper in Mario Party 9, Mega Blooper appears as a boss on the water-based board, where it appears that the players try to match floating puzzle pieces underwater and then launch the puzzle pieces at him to deal damage. A carousel resembling a Blooper called the Blooper-Go-Round also appears as a space in Mushroom Park. ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' Bloopers appear as an item in Coinathlon mode of Mario Party: Star Rush, where they cover opponents' screens with ink when used, obscuring their view, similar to the Mario Kart series. The Mega Blooper is again a prominent boss in Mario Party: Star Rush. In the minigame, this Blooper is a conductor and several small Bloopers hit a beach ball in rhythm while the trajectories of the beach ball is shown. Once it is the players' turn, they must mimic this pattern to earn points. Points are earned based on the timing. ''Mario Party: The Top 100'' Bloopers reappear in Mario Party: The Top 100, by repeating the same roles in the minigame Bombs Away from Mario Party. ''Super Mario Party'' Bloopers appear in Super Mario Party as non-playable characters. ''Mario Golf'' series The Mario Golf games show a number of minor Blooper appearances. In Mario Golf for the Game Boy Color, balls that result in a Water Hazard cause a Blooper to appear. Blooper Bay, which appears in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, is named after them, and they are one of many characters referenced by the game's scoreboard. In Mario Golf: Advance Tour, a Blooper appears in the sea in the Palms Club Practice Center. The player must shoot three shots at it, causing a Custom Ticket B to be washed up on the shore. Blooper's name can appear in Mario Golf: World Tour on the tournament scoreboard. ''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' A Blooper makes a small appearance in the Nintendo Puzzle Collection's version of Yoshi's Cookie. They appear in the normal difficulty, being the aquatic enemy that replaces Cheep Cheep. In Hard difficulty, there is a Rip Van Fish instead. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Bloopers make an appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions in the Oho Ocean Seabed where they use their classic zigzagging style of movement. These Bloopers attack by running into Mario or Luigi and damaging them. To defend, the Bros. need to hammer the Bloopers that they encounter. Elite Pestnuts and, more rarely, Goomdivers, can sometimes appear in battle with them. Bloopers are weak to Thunderhand, though they can only be hit by an Advanced Thunder Bros. due to them being high up in the air, so a solo Thunderhand attack and a normal Thunder Bros. attack (unless the second action command is not inputted correctly in the original game) will not hit them. A new type of robotic Bloopers, called Mecha-Bloopers, also appear in this game. These Bloopers attack with their arms, which are actually five Bullet Bills that are launched at Mario and Luigi. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' While no Bloopers actually appear in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, in the early version of the game, there was going to be a land-based version of Bloopers wearing shoes, under the name "Scoot Bloop," but it was removed for unknown reasons. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story''/''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' A Blooper fountain statue called the Sea Pipe Statue is the first true boss battle for Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, although Bowser must inhale the Stone Blooper on the statue for Mario and Luigi to battle it inside his body. Two Blooper sub-species called Dried Bloopers and Bubble Bloopers are also encountered in the Pump Works in Bowser's body. These enemies are dependent of the water levels in Bowser's body. Bubble Bloopers, encountered when Bowser drinks water, attack by rolling or bouncing. If Bowser stops drinking water, Bubble Bloopers become Dried Bloopers. Dried Bloopers attack Mario and Luigi by floating into them. They also have nearly identical stats to each other, with the exception of the speed stat. In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, unused sprites of regular Bloopers exist in the game's files, implying they would've been enemies for the Bowser Jr.'s Journey mode of the game. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' Although Bloopers do not appear as standalone enemies in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, a new common enemy called a Bloopurn is found in Dreamy Driftwood Shore. It attacks by sending three Bloopers that move toward Mario, which can be dodged or countered with a hammer, depending on its attack. Bowser also mentions how Antasma sounds like a "beached Blooper" in Dream's Deep. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' While no Bloopers appear as enemies or NPCs in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, one appears on Bowser's extra Battle Card, alongside Bowser, a Goomba, a Koopa Troopa, a Spiny, a Hammer Bro and a Koopa Paratroopa. A Lakitu in the Lakitu Info Center mentions a Blooper once survived in the desert for three days. ''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' Bloopers also appear as enemies in the game Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix. After entering the whirlpool in the SS Brass, Mario/Luigi and Toad enter a temple which holds the next Music Key. A large Blooper guards it, so Mario/Luigi must face it in a dance-off. During the music, Blooper Bop, Mini-Bloopers and the Big Blooper's tentacle are additional steps alongside the standard arrows. Missing the Mini-Bloopers has the bottom of the screen covered with ink, giving Mario/Luigi less time to see the arrows. The Big Blooper's tentacle moves up, and must be stepped on so the brother does not lose points. ''Super Princess Peach'' Bloopers reappear in Super Princess Peach, where they are found in the Subrella sections of the game. They can be defeated simply by blasting a bubble at them with the submarine. There are also new sub-species of them called Glad Bloopers. Gooper Blooper also makes an appearance, as the boss of Wavy Beach. ''Mario Kart'' series Bloopers are used as an item in all the main games starting from Mario Kart DS. After the player has launched it, the Blooper will create a large ink blot on the screen of all the drivers who are currently in a higher rank than the player, which obstructs the driving view of opponents and causes CPU characters to swerve around on the track (except in Battle mode, as CPU characters will never swerve around on the battle course). The higher rank a player is, the more ink that gets splattered on them. If used while in first place, it will backfire and cause ink to block the driver's screen (except for Team Battles). To get rid of the ink, the player can use a Mushroom, go on a Dash Panel, or wait for it to go away. It is also possible to not get blasted by ink when first getting zapped by a Lightning Bolt. This could mean that this is a glitch, however. The racers that are inked also do not vocally react. The only game in the Mario Kart series where the drivers do not react at all when they are inked by a Blooper is Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Also, in Mario Kart Wii, there is a medium-sized kart called the Super Blooper that is based on a Blooper. Bloopers seem to be replaced in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX by a Scuttlebug-like item that covers the opponents' screens with spider webs. From Mario Kart Wii onward, the Blooper takes more time to squirt ink than before. The Blooper has received a few changes in Mario Kart 8. Not only does its ink obscure the racers' vision, it also makes the vehicle's handling and drifting more slippery. Furthermore, CPUs do not swerve from side to side, as they do in previous games, thus making it more similar to how the player is affected. Potted Piranha Plants can eat the Blooper before it sprays its ink, and the ink can also be washed away if players drive underwater, although the ink will still stay if it hits the player underwater. A Blooper-like shuttle circles around Rainbow Road in Mario Kart 8, and is also used as the track's stamp. The Blooper also appears as part of the Lucky Seven (Mario Kart 7) and Crazy Eight (Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe). It behaves the same way as a normal Blooper when used by the player, but if another driver touches it while spinning around the player's vehicle or when it is dropped on the track, it will put a single blot of ink on the opponent's screen. Also, once a player receives a Lucky Seven or Crazy Eight from an Item Box and uses it while underwater, the Blooper rotating around the player leaves an ink trail of bubbles. In Mario Kart Tour, after a Blooper squirts ink onto the screen, the player can wipe it off themselves by dragging their finger on the touch screen.Nintendo Mobile (August 27, 2019). Mario Kart Tour - RACE AROUND THE WORLD. YouTube. Retrieved August 27, 2019. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' Bloopers make an appearance in Mario Hoops 3-on-3 in the unlockable Coin Hunter level World 2-2 and the court Bloocheep Sea. ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' Bloopers make their first appearance in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series in Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis. They first appear in Tropical Island as small variations, in Room 3. Initially, they seem stationary, blocking the Mini Marios' way, but as the Mini Marios approach them, they jump and hover for a few seconds, allowing the toys to pass underneath them. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' A Blooper trophy appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It can be obtained when it appears at random in one of the game's single-player modes. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' In the 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, the large Blooper from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door appears in the background of the Paper Mario stage when it changes to the S.S. Flavion. It rocks the boat around, but does not cause any direct damage to fighters. The stage tips refer to it as a Big Blooper. A regular Blooper also appears as a trophy. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' The big Blooper returns on the Paper Mario stage in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with the same role as in the previous game. A regular Blooper appears as a Novice class Shield-type primary spirit. When equipped, the fighter's weight is reduced, increasing their speed but making them easier to launch. In World of Light, the spirit can be found in the Light Realm. The corresponding spirit battle has three tiny Inkling Boys as opponents on the Delfino Plaza stage. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Blooper continues its playable role in the baseball game Mario Super Sluggers as an unlockable character. Blooper is on the Mario Fireballs as a balanced character. To unlock Blooper in Challenge Mode, players should go to the top edge of the dock in Mario Stadium from where the Warp Pipe is and where they saved Baby Luigi. They have to use Princess Peach to find Blooper and for it to come out of the water. Blooper challenges players to a scouting mission before it joins their team roster. The scout mission is to get a double play with it at batting. It also can be unlocked by completing all the practice tutorials. Its bat is solid white with a picture of its eyes on it. Blooper has good chemistry with Boo, Wiggler, and Petey Piranha. Blooper has bad chemistry with Birdo. On a side note, Blooper has the same stats as Baby Daisy. Their card information makes specific note of Mario meeting them on Isle Delfino, despite the Bloopers in Super Mario Sunshine being vastly different, as well as far from the first depiction. ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. A Blooper appears in its original ''Super Mario Bros. appearance in the WarioWare: D.I.Y. microgame named after itself, Blooper. In the microgame, Mario must avoid the Blooper while trying to collect all the Coins. They are also the icon used for one of the 8-bit instruments in the music creator. ''Mario Tennis'' series ''Mario Tennis Open'' A Blooper makes a minor appearance in Mario Tennis Open, being a blue Chance Shot. This Chance Shot causes the ball to make a strong curve across the court. Returning the Chance Shot can cause the opponent to spin briefly. ''Mario Tennis Aces'' A Blooper appears as a playable character post-launch in Mario Tennis Aces. It is classified as a tricky character. The Blooper was originally unlocked by participating in an online tournament from August 1, 2018 to August 31, 2018, and was automatically unlocked for everyone after September 1, 2018.Nintendo (June 18, 2018). Mario Tennis Aces - Blooper - Nintendo Switch. YouTube. Retrieved June 23, 2018. Blooper also appears in Adventure Mode as an opponent in The Sort-Of Sea Monster. ''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' Bloopers are opponents found in water-themed levels of Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition. Their attribute is Water (which means they are weak to the Wood attribute, but strong against Fire), and they are overall weak enemies; however, Bloopers' related specimens, the Blooper Nannies, are also present in the game and are enforced a bit by their babies. Bloopers attack with ink, and when they are allies to the player, they can use the "Ink Attack" Skill once every 11 turns, which multiplies the player's attack points by 1.5, but reduces their team's total HP to 1. Three Cheep Cheep Coins can be used on any Blooper to make it evolve into "Blooper & Cheep Cheep", and with six more, evolves into "Blooper & Cheep Cheeps". ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Bloopers appear as an item in Football Plus in the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. In this Plus Event, the Blooper obscures the view of all members of the opposing team for a short amount of time, except for the goalkeeper who remains unaffected. ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' Bloopers make minor appearances throughout Sherbet Desert in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle. A few of them are blocked within ice formations during the second level, Undergarment Gulch. Pictures of Bloopers can be seen on boxes at the beginning of the level Call of Sherbet Mountain. A Rocket known as the Blooper Shooter has a design resembling a Blooper. Appearances in other media ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' Bloopers appear as enemies of the hero Link in the game The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. These Bloopers look almost identical to the ones in the Mario franchise, with their proportions most closely resembling the ones in Super Mario Bros. 3. Bloopers return in the Nintendo Switch remake where they can also be caught in the Fishing Hole of Mabe Village, while a figure of one can be won from the Trendy Game after clearing the Catfish's Maw and placed in Ulrira's house. The text that appears upon acquiring the figure reads, "You got a Blooper figure! It's not so menacing outside of the water." while its actual description reads, "It's a Blooper figure. Squids are the hot new thing with kids today." a reference to the ''Splatoon'' series. AR Games On the Nintendo 3DS, a fishing game played on an AR card includes a Lakitu fishing and catching a Blooper. The player can also catch Bloopers when Lakitu begins fishing. ''Splatoon'' series In Splatoon, some images of 8-bit Bloopers can be seen on the walls in various multiplayer stages like Urchin Underpass. In Splatoon 2's Octo Expansion DLC, Footloose Station contains a platform shaped like a Blooper's sprite from Super Mario Bros. ''Minecraft'' In the Super Mario Mash-Up Pack in Minecraft, Squids are replaced by Bloopers. ''Monopoly Gamer'' In Monopoly Gamer, a Blooper face appears on the "Power-Up Die". A player who rolls a Blooper can normally steal two Coins from any other player. Some characters have a "Power-Up Boost" that enhances or changes this power. ''Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp'' Bloopers, alongside Cheep Cheeps, Cheep Chomps, and Eep Cheeps, were among the creatures that could be caught in the Fishing Tourney #12 for Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp on March 14, 2019, as part of the Super Mario crossover event for Mario Day. A Blooper balloon attached to a Brick Block could also be obtained as special furniture after reaching the 1,500, 1,800, 2,200, or 2,800 cm milestone. Characteristics and traits Bloopers are small, white squid-like creatures with a black marking on their face, which resembles a mask. A typical Blooper has ten arms, of which only two are typically used as such, although Bloopers can have more or less appendages. While most Bloopers lack actual squid tentacles, large Bloopers are sometimes shown with them, sometimes in great amounts. Bloopers can squirt ink from between their arms in some appearances, especially in Paper Mario, although in other appearances, such as artwork from Mario Kart, they are depicted squirting ink from a small mouth located near the eyes. Along with swimming through water, Bloopers have a variety of abilities, the first of which, flying, was shown in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels and has appeared in several other games since. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Bloopers were shown to be capable of burrowing through the ground, shooting globs of ink, and blasting opponents with energy beams. Bloopers can also leap from the water and charge into Mario and Luigi. This ability is also shown in Mario Tennis Aces. Bloopers seem to have their own language. It mainly consists of derivatives of the word "bloop". Profiles and statistics ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 8'' *'''Website Bio: When it comes to filling out the invites, Blooper supplies the ink and that counts for something, right? *'Team Names:' **''Mario:'' 'Stache Splashers **''Luigi:'' Blooper Scoopers **''Peach:'' Royal Flush **''Yoshi:'' Double Dippers **''Wario:'' Drenched Stench **''Daisy:'' Bloopsie-Daisy **''Waluigi:'' Bloop 'n' Snoop **''Toad:'' Spray Players **''Boo:'' Creature Feature **''Toadette:'' Bloop-dee-doo **''Birdo:'' What-the-Bloop **''Dry Bones:'' Two-Toned Duo **''Hammer Bro:'' Blooper Bros. ''Mario Party 9'' ;Constellation *'Blooper Reel': A constellation based on a gigantic squid. Mario has fought this squid countless times, sometimes winning, sometimes losing. That's just life. ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' ''Mario Super Sluggers'' *'Team Captain:' No *'Player Type:' Balanced *'Special Skill:' Ink Dive *'Good Chemistry:' Boo, Petey Piranha, Mii, Wiggler *'Bad Chemistry:' Birdo, Hammer Bro *'Stats' **'Batting:' 4/10 **'Pitching:' 6/10 **'Fielding:' 5/10 **'Running:' 6/10 *'Default Bat:' Left *'Default Glove:' Right *'In-Game Bio:' A true master of the changeup pitch! *'Collectible Card Info:' Blooper and Mario have already met on Isle Delfino. Now they meet again on the baseball diamond. Blooper's unique Ink Dive makes him an effective base runner. Don't be fooled by his changeup -- it's actually his fastest pitch. ''Mario Tennis Aces'' *'Type:' Tricky *'Trick Shots:' Lucky Leap (forward/backward), Surfin' Slider (side) *'Special Shot:' Wave Rider *'In-game Bio:' "Blooper is quite tricky with a topspin that turns. This water dweller is finally getting in on the tennis action with sneaky curving shots." ''Mario Kart 7'' *'Instruction Manual:' "Bloopers spray ink on all the karts ahead of you and impair their drivers' vision." *'North American Website Bio:' "Toss one of these baddies to squirt vision-impairing ink on every racer ahead of you." ''Mario Kart 8'' *'Instruction Manual:' "Squirts ink on the vehicles ahead of you, briefly obscuring the drivers' views." ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (Nintendo Switch) *'Figure Bio:' "It's a Blooper figure. Squids are the hot new thing with kids today." List of video game appearances by date See also *Electro Blooper - A big blooper that can charge itself with electricity. *Super Blooper - A giant blooper that can charge its energy and make babies. Trivia *Prior to their formal debut in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, flying Bloobers are unintentionally generated in World -3 of Super Mario Bros.'s Family Computer Disk System version. Due to it being an underground level, their palette is blue in this case. References Category:Mario species Category:Mario enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Mario Party characters Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Sea creatures Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits